Chapter 540
The 540th chapter of One Piece is called Level 6 Infinite HellChapter 540-The Sixth Hell is revealed.. Summary Level 6 Emporio Ivankov, Inazuma and Luffy are seen running down the stairs into Level 6, where they easily defeated any gaolers present and passed through the traps without getting hurt. As they entered Level 6, they discovered that Ace's cage is empty. Inazuma says that they had been a little late. However, Jinbei quickly recognizes Luffy by his Straw Hat and is in awe, that Hancock hadn't lied about Luffy's enterance to Impel Down. Jinbei quickly responds to the situation, shouting at Luffy to go towards the lift, which had already left, and then ponders to himself how powerful Ace' younger brother must be to make it all the way down to Level 6, and conquering all the previous levels before it in the process. As the trio look up the lift, a giant pad with spikes comes falling down, preventing them from going up the lift cables. Then, a metal cage surrounds the stairs, stopping them from exiting and sleeping gas erupts, destabilizing Luffy. Monitor Room, Level ??? Hannyabal gets the gaolers ready for Ace's transfer to the Marines, waiting for Magellan's arrival. Level 1, Outside the Lift Magellan is seen holding down a resisting Ace, just by using his hand. Magellan says that they all heard the report, which to a worried Ace was more worrying then ever, as he hoped that Hancock had lied. Level 6 As the sleeping gas started to fill the entire room of Level 6, Inazuma produced scissors and "sliced" through the floor as if it was made of paper. He then used it, still treating it as though it were paper, and blocked the gas from coming from the metal cage. He then recieved comments from prisoners and Iva explained his ability, the Choki Choki no MiChapter 540-The Choki Choki no Mi is revealed and is explained by Iva. Iva tells Luffy that they can't make it in time, that it was too late. His Biblicard was no longer pointing directly upwards, indicateing that he had been already handed over to the Marines. Iva states that he will help Luffy out, in whatever manner possible. However, Luffy makes the rash desicion of following Ace to the Marine HQ. Iva instantly retalitates with a comment about the upcoming war between Whitebeard and the Shichibukai. Luffy states if he was to give up now, he would regret it and that he's going. Iva thinks to himself that this is what if feels like to be talking to Dragon.. Then, a voice says that he could make a hole in the ceiling and it turns out to be none other than Sir Crocodile. Crocodile states that it would be to both of their advantages, as this would provide him an opportunity to escape and challenge Whitebeard, while allowing Luffy to continue going after Ace. Although reluctant to let Crocodile out, Iva reveals that he knew him from long ago and states that he knows a weakness to Crocodile, that if he were to betray them, he would use it against Crocodile. As Crocodile is being let out, other prisoners shout to be let out as well, saying that they will help them but instead, gets a faceful of Death Wink. After this Jinbei shouted to be let out. He says to Luffy that he knew Ace since he joined the Whitebeard Pirates and that he wants to save Ace himself. Ivankov exclaimed at how another man of tremendous power is ready to join Luffy's entourage and aid the young pirate in his endeavour. After locking eyes with the Fishman, Luffy simply replies with "okay" but this time, it is Inazuma's turn to be reluctant. Instead Luffy just tells him to get Jinbei out. More prisoners shout to be let out, only to get another Death Wink. Iva states that they are to go immediately. Jinbei tells Crocodile, if he was to touch Whitebeard, then Jinbei himself would send Crocodile flying, which Crocodile responds (with his golden hook raised) with a challenge to a fight to the death. Inazuma states that they now have two Shichibukai freshly recruited from Level 6 fighting for their side, counting Crocodile(who is a former) and Luffy replies with "two?", obviously unaware of Jinbei's status. So this unlikely team of two revolutionaries, a former Shichibukai and a Shichibukai and a Supernova, they set out to rescue Ace. Chapter Notes *Ace is handed over to the Marines. *The Choki Choki no Mi is revealed. *Jinbei and Crocodile join Luffy's attempt to save Ace. Characters *Strawhat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy *Revolutionaries **Emporio Ivankov **Inazuma *Shichibukai **Sir Crocodile (former) **Jinbei *Impel Down Staff **Magellan **Hannyabal *Whitebeard Pirates **Portgas D. Ace **Whitebeard (Whitebeard is mentioned several times in this chapter) References Category:Impel Down Category:One Piece Chapters Category:Pirates